1. Field of the Invention
The invention is based on a holding element for holding an assembly in a holder and on a fastening arrangement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A holding element for holding a pressure regulator in a holder is already known from German Patent Disclosure DE 197 24 165 A1 and has a holding portion for engaging the assembly from behind and has holding means, provided on the holding portion, for holding the assembly in the holder. The mounting of the holding element is comparatively complicated, since to secure the detent connection, a securing tab is provided that has to be folded over in an additional work step upon mounting.